


You got lucky, Rachel Berry.

by Klaineforever36



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineforever36/pseuds/Klaineforever36
Summary: I couldn't get this out of my head after watching the ACS trailer. Warning for implied violence. I blame the 'You're a star." line for this. This is unedited word vomit, enjoy!





	You got lucky, Rachel Berry.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this out of my head after watching the ACS trailer. Warning for implied violence. I blame the 'You're a star." line for this. This is unedited word vomit, enjoy!

“And in second place, Blaine Anderson. Which means our first place winner of this year’s Lima Elementary talent show goes to Rachel Berry!”  
Blaine held back his tears. He couldn’t cry, especially not on stage in front of all his peers and family in the audience. There was always next year. Surely by the time he turned 8 he would have the skill it took to win the talent show. 

~~~~~~

“I’m sorry, but we only have one more spot in the elite choir. It was a tough decision, but Rachel, you’re in. Blaine, we would love to have you in our mixed choir. You’re welcome to try out again next year.”

~~~~~~

“Our last soloist for regionals is surprisingly a freshman.” Mr. Shue announced. Blaine sat up straight in his seat, this was his chance, he just knew he killed that audition.  
“Congratulations Rachel! We’re well on our way to nationals with a voice like yours!” 

~~~~~

Blaine stormed out of the auditorium. Less than an eighth of a point separated him from his spot at NYADA. Of course Rachel had to be just that much better than him. He was so close to his dream he could taste it. Leave it to Rachel Berry to steal that dream out from under him once again. What else did he expect from little miss gold star herself. 

~~~~~

Blaine hadn’t expected much from the open casting call. It was more or less just something to do on a Saturday afternoon. He had no idea that he’d be in the final two for a (small) role on Broadway.  
“Based on the final read through, we have decided that Lucas has more chemistry with Miss Berry and will get the part. Keep auditioning, Blaine, you do have what it takes, just not for this particular part.”

~~~~~

Blaine shoved another fork full of his leftover rigatoni into his mouth. If there was one thing that could make him get over his breakup, it was watching the Tony’s. What did he care he was all alone, single and working a dead end job, the Tony’s would cheer him up.  
“And the tony goes to….. Rachel Berry!”

~~~~~

Blaine waited in the dressing room after the final curtain call. The show had had a great run, but he wouldn’t be sad to see this one go. He took one of the framed photos off the dressing table and threw it to the ground, startling the woman that walked through the door.  
“This world has wasted me, and yet this world also made you, Rachel Berry. And you’re a star. You’re not better than me. We’re the same. The only difference is that you got lucky.”

~~~~~

The End


End file.
